Said I Loved You But I Lied
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Said i loved you but i lied. Hyuuga Hinata. kumpulan drabble. First fic with PeinHina's pairing. Mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Wanna Go To a Place © Rie fu**

**Sha la la © Ikimonogakari**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Said I Loved You but I Lied © Agnes Monica feat Michael Bolton**

**More Than Words © Westlife**

**Life Goes on © Mika Arisaka**

**Everybody Hurts **© **Avril Lavigne**

**Give Me five © AKB48**

**Prisoner of Love © Utada Hikaru**

**Nothing © The Script**

**Dead Man Walking © The Script**

**Zombie © The Cranberries**

**White flag © Dido**

**Run Devil Run © SNSD **

**Forever Love © X Japan**

**Tears © X Japan**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, EyD berantakan, OoC, etc.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Rainy Days**

Hinata benci hujan. Tapi, dia juga menyukainya. Saat itulah, ada Pein di sisinya memberikan payung untuk mereka berdua. Satu payung berdua, bukan hal yang buruk, 'kan?

**Without You**

Pein galau. Sehari tanpa kekasih mungilnya membuat _mood_-nya jelek. Hinata, kapan kau pulang? Pein sudah merindu padamu.

**Hanabi**

Sudah sejak lama Hinata ingin melihat _hanabi_ di tahun baru. Selama ini ia terus terkurung dalam sangkar. Ia tak boleh pergi ke manapun, kecuali rumah sakit. Berkat Pein, dokter yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai kekasihnya, ia bisa melihat _hanabi_ di tahun baru.

Boom

Suara kembang api yang meluncur di langit. Kali ini ia berharap tahun depan ia masih bisa melihat kembang api, bersama Pein tentunya.

**Only You**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apalagi pada pemuda ber-piercing yang menatap marah padanya. Ia hanya mencintai Pein, kekasihnya, bukan orang lain. Air matanya meleleh seiring kepergian sang pujaan hatinya.

**Waiting for You**

Bunga Sakura yang berguguran karena tiupan angin kini menjadi saksi bisu betapa setianya pemuda jabrik itu untuk menunggu kekasihnya. Meskipun sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Pein akan menunggu, sampai gadisnya datang.

**I Wanna Go To a Place**

_I wanna go to a place where I can say that I'm allright and staying there with you_

Hinata menangis. Ia benci lagu ini. Ia juga membenci tempat ini. Ini adalah lagu kenangan mereka berdua. Janji kecil yang ia dan Pein buat. Ia sudah menepati janjinya untuk datang ke tempat yang diinginkan kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Mengapa kau tak juga datang? Hiks…

"Ini sudah lima tahun. Aku merindukanmu…" gadis itu masih menangis.

**Sorry**

Pein hanya bisa memandang punggung Hinata yang semakin menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Sebuah sesal menyeruak di hatinya karena telah membuat gadis bermanik lavender itu menangis.

"Maaf…"

**Sha la la**

Sha la la

Hati pemuda jabrik itu begitu berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya, gadis yang selama ini ia incar menjadi miliknya juga.

Sha la la

Pein bisa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terlepas dari perutnya.

**Death Note**

"Tidak mungkin," gumam gadis mungil yang kini memegang sebuah buku bersampul hitam.

"Itu benar, Hinata," sebuah suara di belakang gadis yang gemetaran itu membuatnya menengok untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Pein-_kun_…" dan buku itu pun terjatuh dari jemari lentiknya.

**Pride**

Kematian harus dibalas dengan kematian. Itu lah harga yang setimpal. Meskipun menyakitkan, Pein harus bisa membunuh gadis yang selama ini mendiami hatinya. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Hyuuga Hinata.

**Said I Loved You but I Lied**

Hinata baru saja mendengarkan lagu yang dikirim oleh tunangannya. _Said I loved you but I lied. _Judul lagu itu benar-benar menohoknya. Tubuh wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu bergetar. _Bagaimana Pein bisa tahu, _pikirnya penuh keresahan.

"Hinata…" Hinata menoleh, menemukan Pein berada di ambang pintu kamarnya. Senyum miris tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya. Bermaksud untuk menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya. Belum sempat ia mencapai ke tempat Pein, calon suaminya sudah menubruknya. Memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata…," ungkapnya hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Pein -_kun_." Bohong

**More Than Words**

Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun, bahkan satu kata. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan dilamar oleh pria yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"_Marry me, _Hinata?" gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu langung menangis dan memeluk kekasihnya.

**Jealous**

"Kenapa kau bicara pada Sasuke, Hinata?" marah seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang mempunyai piercing di seluruh wajah tampannya pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata hanya bisa melongo. Ada apa sih dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini? Mengapa ia marah padanya karena gara-gara ia bicara pada Sasuke? Yang merupakan teman sekelasnya?

**Dear**

Hinata seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Ia sangat bahagia pagi ini. Senyum tak henti-hentinya terukir di wajah cantiknya. Surat dari Pein, girangnya sambil memeluk erat surat berwarna ungu tersebut.

**Calling**

"Kita putus." Hinata tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Setelah suara kekasihnya yang meminta mengakhiri hubungannya lewat telepon, hanya terdengar suara isakan tangis dan ponsel yang terjauh ke lantai.

**Life Goes on**

Hidup itu harus terus berlanjut. Jika kita memang pernah di sakiti, kita harus bangkit dari keterpurukan itu. Kini Hinata akan meninggalkan rasa sakit itu dan menyambut cinta baru yang datang menghampirinya. Karena ada Pein yang akan membantunya memulihkan rasa sakit di hatinya karena kepergian Naruto, mantan kekasihnya.

**Everybody Hurts**

Mereka tersakiti karena kepura-puraan yang mereka berdua ciptakan.

**Hugs**

Kini Pein tak akan merasa kedinginan lagi. Ada Hinata yang menawarkan kehangatan untuknya. Memeluknya.

**Valentine**

Tahun lalu loker Hinata kosong. Valentine itu terisi dengan hal yang kelabu. Tak ada coklat yang khusus diberikan untuknya kecuali dari Neji, Hanabi dan sahabatnya. Namun, apa yang ia temukan pagi ini di lokernya? Cokelat. Ini bukan dari Neji, Hanabi ataupun sahabatnya. Ini berbeda. Siapa yang memberikannya?

**I Can't**

_I can't stop thinking about you_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dalam kepala Pein. Bayangan adik kelasnya yang cantik dan lembut itu bergentayangan dalam otaknya. Apalagi saat Hinata—nama gadis itu—mengatakan kalau ia juga menyukai dirinya. Melayanglah dirinya.

**Kissing**

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menikmati sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ini bibir Pein.

**Vampire**

Hinata selalu merasa Pein itu seperti Vampire, karena dia selalu menggigitnya.

**From the Beggining Until Now**

Pein tahu, sejak pertama kalinya ia bertemu pandang pada gadis itu—Hinata ia telah jatuh cinta pada kekasih sahabatnya itu. Bahkan, sampai sekarang. Saat gadis itu telah resmi dan utuh menjadi milik sahabatnya.

**Give Me five**

"Pein-_kun, _kalau kita punya anak, kau mau berapa?"

"_Give me five, _Hinata."

"E-eh?"

**Sleepy**

Pein mengantuk. Berkali-kali ia menguap. Sudah dipastikan ia akan tertidur di bangkunya siang ini. Tapi, semenjak ia mendengar suara malaikatnya yang menyerukan namanya dengan lembut, hilanglah kantuk yang menempel di matanya. Hinata, oh … Hinata…

**Baby**

Hinata benci ketika kekasihnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_baby'_. Itu membuatnya tampak seperti babi. Pein hanya bias geleng-geleng. Gadisnya ini memang aneh.

**Secret **

Semua orang tak akan pernah tahu tentang apa isi hati seseorang. Begitu juga Pein, yang selama ini selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada sahabatnya. Tanpa ia tahu, orang itu juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama padanya. Andai mereka bisa lebih jujur, pasti tak akan ada acara galau-galauan seperti ini.

**I'll be Back**

Hinata selalu setia menunggu orang itu. Meskipun sudah tujuh tahun terlewati, ia tak akan bosan untuk menanti kekasihnya untuk pulang. Karena pemuda itu sudah berjanji pada gadisnya.

"_I'll be back. Don't cry…"_ seperti itulah janji yang ia buat.

**Romance**

Hinata tahu kalau Pein bukan tipe orang yang romantis. Tapi dia tahu, suaminya sudah berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang romantis. Dan malam ini, ia tak menyangka pria yang sudah setahun menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka memberikan kejutan untuknya. Sebuah makan malam romantis untuk memperingati hari jadi pernikahan mereka.

**Prisoner of Love**

_I have to go and leave you alone, _pikir Hinata. Sebuah keputusan berat yang harus ia pilih. Antara bertahan atau pergi. Tapi, ia tahu kalau ia tak bisa terlepas dari jeratan pria itu. Pria yang sudah menjadikannya budak cinta. Dan akan menjadi sia-sia jika ia pergi.

**Nothing**

Tak ada gunanya mengharapkan gadis itu untuk kembali. Semua telah berakhir. Meskipun berkali-kali ia berteriak dan meminta gadis itu kembali. Hanya bayangnya lah yang datang menemuinya.

**Dead Man Walking**

Pein menelusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Saat ia membuka pintu gerbang, ia menemukan sang istri tengah duduk di depan pintu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menangis, Pein tahu itu. Ia ingin memeluk istrinya dan berkata kalau ia ada di sini dan akan menjaganya. Namun, sesaat ia menyadari tubuhnya menerawang. Dia hanyalah orang mati, bukan manusia lagi.

**Zombie**

Hinata kapok. Cukup sekali ia menonton film zombie. Tak akan ada ke dua, ke tiga dan selanjutnya. Salahkan saja orang itu yang memilih film yang menakutkan itu. _Say no to Zombie._

**Love is Fool**

Cinta itu memang bodoh. Begitu juga Hinata, yang berharap kalau suaminya akan berubah. Atas nama cinta, ia rela bila disakiti Pein.

**The Best Ways**

Mereka berdua lelah. Dan jalan yang terbaik adalah mengakhiri hubungan yang memang sudah hambar dengan perceraian.

**Aishiteru**

Jantung Pein berdetak lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya. Ini gila, pikir pemuda yang sedang menyatakan cintanya kepada gadis pujaannya. Ia sudah mengatakan "_aishiteru"_, mengapa gadis itu tak kunjung menjawab pernyataan cintanya? Malah menatap ngeri kepadanya?

**White Flag**

Hinata menyerah. Pemuda ber-_piercing_ itu tak henti-hentinya untuk mengejar dirinya meskipun sudah puluhan kali menolak _senpai _yang menurutnya menakutkan itu. Pada akhirnya, ia menerima perjuangan pemuda itu untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

**Twilight**

Tak ada waktu yang lebih baik dibandingkan senja, setidaknya, itu menurut pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah untuk memandangi indahnya panorama matahari yang kembali ke peraduannya.

**Pray**

Di hari jadinya yang ke dua puluh sembilan, Hinata berdo'a, berharap suaminya bisa sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

**Run Devil Run**

Hinata sadar, ia tak pernah bisa lepas dari iblis yang bernama Rikudo Pein.

**Sins**

Harusnya mereka tahu kalau tak seharusnya rasa cinta itu tumbuh di hati kecil dua insan tersebut—Hinata dan Pein.

**Wife**

Sekarang aku adalah istri dari Rikudo Pein, batin Hinata bahagia.

**Heart**

Pein memang berandalan, karena dia telah merampok hati si manis Hyuuga Hinata.

**Forever Love**

Tak peduli dengan kekasaran yang telah dilakukan oleh pujaan hatinya, Hinata akan tetap mencintai pemuda itu. Selamanya.

**Tears**

Untuk pertama kalinya Pein menangis karena kehilangan gadis berambut indigo yang kini hanya akan jadi kenangan indahnya saja.

**Marriage**

"Apa kau, Rikudo Pein bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

"Aku bersedia."

#############################################################

**The End**

#############################################################

**Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic abal saya. Ini adalah Fic PeinHina pertama saya dan sekaligus sebagai kado (?) buat saya sendiri karena ini hari jadi setahun saya menjadi Author di FFn^^**

**So, mind to review?**


End file.
